Фото Финиш (ДиЭ)/Галерея
''My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии Twilight walks by Photo Finish EG.png Fluttershy cleaning Twilight's shirt EG.png Twilight and Fluttershy walking in the cafeteria EG.png Students waiting in lunch queue EG.png Pinkie Pie spinning around EG.png Students dancing in the cafeteria EG.png Photo Finish setting up camera EG.png Spike as a Dog in EG.png Happy Spike -those are my girls!- EG.png Boy -did that dog just talk-- EG.png Spike disbelieving face EG.png Dog Spike annoyed EG.png Rarity picking up Spike EG.png Rarity thinks Spike is adorable EG.png Photo Finish with a camera EG.png Photo Finish takes picture of main cast EG.png Photo Finish takes the main six's picture EG.png [[My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок/Короткометражки|Радужный рок'' короткометражки]] Perfect Day for Fun Pinkie and Rarity run into first photo booth EG2.png Twilight and Fluttershy looking for friends EG2.png Text message from Pinkie and Rarity EG2.png Text message from Rainbow and Applejack EG2.png Text messages of confusion EG2.png Twilight and her friends find each other EG2.png ''My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок Supporting characters on the school quad EG2.png Students behind the cafeteria doors EG2.png Photo Finish looks at the Dazzlings EG2.png Octavia looking at Adagio Dazzle EG2.png Rainbow Dash bounces a soccer ball through the hall EG2.png Sunset and friends walk to principal's office EG2.png Bands congregate in the gymnasium EG2.png Cutie Mark Crusaders in the gymnasium EG2.png Lyra walks past the Crusaders EG2.png Snapshots stare down Snails EG2.png Dazzlings appear behind Flash EG2.png The Dazzlings confused EG2.png Octavia, Photo Finish, and Dazzlings stare at the Rainbooms EG2.png Adagio Dazzle -all locked up- EG2.png Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png CHS student argue in the gymnasium EG2.png Students in the crowd cheering 3 EG2.png Snapshots on the catwalk over the Rainbooms EG2.png Snapshots about to sabotage the Rainbooms EG2.png Photo Finish controls Rarity's movement EG2.png Photo Finish jerks Rarity to the left EG2.png Snapshots still sabotaging Rarity EG2.png Celestia and Luna step on stage EG2.png Dazzlings join the Rainbooms and principals on stage EG2.png Photo Finish -zis never should haf been you, Rainbooms!- EG2.png Rainbooms booed off the stage EG2.png [[Игры дружбы/Короткометражки|Игры дружбы'' короткометражки]] Фото Финиш Photo Finished animated short title card EG3.png Vice Principal Luna talks with Photo Finish EG3.png Photo Finish 'say no more' EG3.png Photo Finish 'will capture the magics!' EG3.png Photo Finish appears behind Crimson Napalm EG3.png Photo Finish and the Snapshots appear EG3.png The Snapshots go to work EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Valhallen EG3.png Photo Finish snaps camera under legs EG3.png Photo Finish snaps photos upside-down EG3.png Photo Finish snaps photos while lying down EG3.png Photo Finish shoves camera in Valhallen's face EG3.png Photo Finish takes more pictures EG3.png Photo Finish 'Enough! I go!' EG3.png Photo Finish and the Snapshots appear again EG3.png Wiz Kid bouncing uncontrollably EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Wiz Kid EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures while looking away EG3.png Photo Finish snaps photos crouching EG3.png Photo Finish snaps photos between legs EG3.png Wiz Kid blinded by camera flash EG3.png Photo Finish about to speed off again EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Cheerilee EG3.png Photo Finish takes close-up pictures of Cheerilee EG3.png Photo Finish shoves camera in Cheerilee's face EG3.png Miss Cheerilee shushes the Snapshots EG3.png Photo Finish snaps her fingers again EG3.png Snapshots take pictures of Scribble Dee EG3.png Snapshots take pictures of Teddy EG3.png Teddy tripping over himself EG3.png Snapshots take pictures of Watermelody EG3.png Photo Finish and camera close-up EG3.png Luna talking with Photo Finish again EG3.png Luna scolding Photo Finish EG3.png Photo Finish standing up EG3.png Photo Finish reaches into her bag EG3.png Vice Principal Luna commends Photo Finish EG3.png Photo Finish 'hold that pose!' EG3.png ''My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы'' Principal Celestia addressing the students EG3.png CHS students watching Rainbow and the band EG3.png Rainbow -We'll always be- EG3.png Rainbow and drum majorette --Wondercolts forever-- EG3.png CHS marching band in single file EG3.png Drummer, bass drummer, and piccolo player EG3.png Full shot of the gym EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png Photo Finish taking rally pictures EG3.png Photo Finish, Trixie, and Octavia impressed EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Acadeca EG3.png Photo Finish blushing with embarrassment EG3.png Photo Finish taking pictures of the Relay EG3.png Tri-Cross Relay announcers' booth EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Pinkie and Rarity EG3.png My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Магия танца Rainbooms auditioning in the gymnasium EGS1.png Photo Finish ready to record EGS1.png Photo Finish operating the video camera EGS1.png My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Магия зеркала Canterlot High School exterior shot EGS3.png Товары Photo Finish and the Snapshots Equestria Girls Ponymania dolls.png Photo Finish and the Snapshots Equestria Girls Ponymania set.jpg Photo Finish and the Snapshots Ponymania back of packaging.jpg Friendship Games Photo Finish Amazon-exclusive doll.jpg Equestria Girls Photo Finish Locker Playset.jpg Equestria Girls Photo Finish Locker Playset packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Photo Finish Flashy Photo Class Set.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Photo Finish Flashy Photo Class Set packaging.jpg Разное Equestria Girls V.I.F. - cafeteria layout right.jpg en:Photo Finish (EG)/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей